


any other way

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: She was much more graceful than Nancy, who tucked her hair back with shaky fingers and tripped over branches and steps and her own shoelaces, and couldn't ever seem to stop herself from shivering. Barb seemed to float, her step even and smooth. Nancy envied her, and her easy way of walking, but she liked the way that it felt to have Barb's hand splayed on the small of her back, or wrapped around her hip, bumping her own into Nancy's and whispering into her ear that she looked so good in that shirt, and did she know that she was so beautiful with her hair up like that?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obiwancanolli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obiwancanolli).



> I'm aware this is the second story, but I just Love Barb and Nancy so that's cool.

"Come on, Nancy!" Barb pulled her girlfriend outside, impossibly wearing only a body warmer and a pair of gloves over her sweater and jeans. "It's snowing!" 

"What's the big deal?" Nancy muttered, still chilly despite her many layers and scarf piled up to her ears. "It's snows every year. This is Indiana."

"Yeah, but this year, I get to spend Hanukkah with you." Barb smiled, kissing Nancy in the cheek with warm lips and kicking at the snow with her boot. 

"We do Hanukkah together _every_ year. Remember when you dripped candle wax on yourself?" 

"Yeah, you were so worried. You made me bandage the whole stupid thing up." Nancy assented to that; she had, indeed, bandaged Barb's arm up to the elbow. She just didn't want Barb to drip more on herself, she'd said. It was just a safety precaution, she'd insisted. It didn't have anything to do with how soft Barb's skin was, how nice it felt to just sit and take care of her friend. Well, then friend. "But this one's special." 

"How?" 

Barb stood in front of Nancy, her hands clasped on the shorter girl's back. She leaned down a little, her mouthwash and perfume mingling together and intoxicating Nancy. "Because this year, I get to do this." She pressed a kiss onto Nancy's lips, holding her tighter. Nancy put hands on Barb's shoulders, her leg lifting up in an attempt to urge herself just a few inches taller, just a little bit more so she could be as tall as her girlfriend. Barb smiled at the attempt. 

Nancy was petite and dainty, with a compact frame and narrow shoulders. Barb was about three inches taller than her, and anyways, Barb was so much more physically imposing that it wouldn't have mattered if they were the same height; Barb would have looked taller anyways. She had spindly fingers, ones that would look more at home in a lab than buried in her best friend's hair, in most people's opinion. But Nancy wouldn't have it any other way. 

Barb, on the other hand, was all large, sloping curves and bounce. She had bouncy hair, a bouncy laugh, a bouncy gait (though only after she and Nancy were finished _'studying'_ )... and she was beautiful, with wide-set hips and a crooked smile not unlike an offset sunrise. Her legs seemed to go on forever, and if she had any desire to, she could have been a dancer.

She was much more graceful than Nancy, who tucked her hair back with shaky fingers and tripped over branches and steps and her own shoelaces, and couldn't ever seem to stop herself from shivering. Barb seemed to float, her step even and smooth. Nancy envied her, and her easy way of walking, but she liked the way that it felt to have Barb's hand splayed on the small of her back, or wrapped around her hip, bumping her own into Nancy's and whispering into her ear that she looked so good in that shirt, and did she know that she was so beautiful with her hair up like that? 

So she figured it was fine that she stumbled and fell; Barb was always there to catch her. 

They pulled apart, Nancy's face suddenly flushed and her freckles prominent against her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess that's nice," Nancy laughed breathily, tucking her hair back and starting to walk again. 

Barb whined jokingly. "Aw, no kisses back?" Nancy turned to her, rolling her eyes. 

She got onto her knees, starting to say dramatically, "oh, Barbara Holland, you are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You have the most beautiful eyes, and your voice brings me to my knees. I wish I had the words to describe your great beauty, oh Barbara, but alas, no earthen language can do justice to your lovely figure." She stood up, swooning into Barb's waiting arms. "So, alas, I suppose I must use the language of love, romance, _amor_ , to express my deep, undying love for you." She opened her eyes, looking up into Barb's glasses. "Better?" 

Barb tapped her temple, raising an eyebrow and pursuing her lips. "You forgot something, dork." 

"Say please," Nancy chastised.

"Please," Barb relented, turning Nancy around and waiting impatiently. 

"Thank you," Nancy whispered, stretching up and kissing her temple. 

"You're welcome." Barb swung their entwined hands, smiling and looking away. She held still for a second, almost perfectly so, before kissing Nancy's cheek and dragging Nancy behind her in a flurry of motion into Barb's car. Barb backed out of the Wheeler's driveway as quickly as she could, blasting the heater and the music. 

"Where are we going?" Nancy shouted over the noise. 

"To the lake," Barb responded, turning the music way down and smiling at Nancy. 

"Is it frozen or something?" Nancy tensed up as she spoke; she was _not_ going out on that damn ice just to fall through. 

"No," Barb said nonchalantly. "I just want to sit on the beach for a little with my girlfriend, in the snow. Is that too much to ask?" 

"No, that's cool." Nancy replied, trying to sound just as calm and composed as Barb always seemed to. 

"Good." Barb put a hand on Nancy's leg firmly, keeping it from jogging. "Stop that. It wiggles the car." 

"I know what else would wiggle the-" Nancy started deviously, stopping halfway through when Barb swatted her thigh. 

"Perv." 

"Dork." 

"Geek." Barb pulled onto the beach, swinging out of the car and opening the door for Nancy. 

"Girl-kisser." Nancy stood up, letting out a squeak when Barb dropped her arm from the small of her back to somewhere more scandalous. 

"That I am," Barb replied with fake seriousness, pulling Nancy closer and kissing the top of her head. "But you are too, so I guess that makes us even." 

"Maybe. But you kiss girls more than I do." 

"You weren't saying that when we played through or dare with Jenny and Carla back in eighth grade," Barb teased, evading a snowball to the head and holding Nancy to her chest to keep her from throwing anymore snow. 

"Let me go! I swear to god, Barb! I will never kiss you again if you hold me." Nancy giggled and wormed around, not making much of a real attempt to escape Barb's clutches. 

"I don't need you to kiss me to know you'll still love me," Barb said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Was Nancy's reply, but even as she said that, she relaxed into Barb's grasp and sighed a little. 

"Uh, you do." 

"You think so?" Nancy said lazily. 

"I know so." Nancy nodded at the response, arching back into Barb's chest and smiling. She did love Barb, of course- anyone could see that she'd been in love with Barb since the fourth grade. They'd held hands and sang songs and shared a bed and practiced countless kisses on each other. Even Mike, as oblivious as he was to his own love life, could see that Nancy and Barb are meant to be together.

"You're right," Nancy sighed, twisting around to face Barb, and pressing a kiss onto her lips again. 

Her girlfriend was a complete dork, Barb noted.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you have a prompt or a concern!! Ily all!!!


End file.
